


a little time (just for the two of us)

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: little things [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, College Student Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Single Parent Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: "You're so sensitive." Mark chuckles, mouth making a hot trail down Jongin's spine.Bonus sex scene from the little things you need to grow. Can be read as a separate story.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: little things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082207
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	a little time (just for the two of us)

**Author's Note:**

> set on the weekend during haerin's school trip

+++

"You're so sensitive." Mark chuckles, mouth making a hot trail down Jongin's spine. His fingers twist cruelly inside Jongin's asshole, pressing against his prostate and Jongin's cock twitches, precum spurting messily down to the sheets.

Jongin gasps, knees sliding wider as he tries to take Mark's fingers in _deeper_. He trembles, hangs his head between his shoulders.

"M-mark, come on," he whimpers.

"Not yet," Mark says, he pulls his fingers out halfway, four of them, before pushing back in. It has Jongin keening, arching his back from how turned on he is. It feels like Mark's been prepping him _forever_. Jongin might just cum if he keeps this up.

"Mark, come _on,_ " he whines.

"I told you to be patient," Mark murmurs.

"I'll--I'll cum if you k-keep this up," Jongin stutters.

Mark pauses, fingers stilling. Jongin whines again, hips trying to fuck back on Mark's fingers. Them not moving is _so_ much worse than have them fuck Jongin's asshole.

Mark puts his other hand on Jongin's hip. A sign. Jongin stills.

"A little more," Mark finally says, spreading his fingers apart.

Jongin tries to breathe through it, hands clenching the sheets. Mark's aiming purposefully at anywhere but his prostate but Jongin still feels too keyed up, too ramped up on adrenaline and endorphins, like he can cum anytime.

After what seems like _forever_ , Mark pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the towel they've set beneath Jongin. Jongin hisses at the loss, but then there's the crinkling of a condom pack being ripped open and rolled on, and soon the hot head of Mark's cock is pressing against his hole, and Jongin shakes with anticipation.

Mark bends down, drapes himself over Jongin, and presses a kiss on the back of Jongin's ear.

"Relax," he murmurs, and he pushes in.

Mark's _big_ , hot and heavy as he breaches Jongin's hole. Jongin's jaw drops open, rim stretched beyond what he's used to, even when he used to fuck with other guys.

"Halfway babe," Mark whispers, voice low and absolutely _debauched_ that Jongin can't help but clench around him.

That has Mark cursing, snapping his hips up suddenly, pelvis slapping against Jongin's ass, and Jongin is suddenly filled so _full_ , a constant pressure against his prostate that he can't help when he cums, keening as his dick throbs and spurts messily down to the sheets, walls clenching around Mark's cock.

"Fuck!" Mark's grip tighten on his hips, groaning low as Jongin's ass tightens and loosens around his cock.

"D-did--did you just _cum_ ," Mark pants.

Jongin makes an unintelligible noise, brain all fuzzy after his orgasm takes by force, can't do much else but pant and drool into the pillow, nodding.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Mark groans, resting his forehead against Jongin's back. "Do you want me to pull out?"

Jongin whimpers at that, puts a hand over Mark's and shakes his head. "F-fuck me," he slurs.

"Okay."

Mark leans back, tilts Jongin's hips up easily, deepening his arch. He draws his cock half out, before slamming back in, hard and sharp against Jongin's oversensitive prostate. It has Jongin keening, sparks bursting behind his eyelids, tingles down to his fingertips, his toes.

Jongin moans. Little, interrupted _ah-ah-ahs_ as Mark fucks him hard and fast, unrelenting. The sounds are obscene--skin against skin, Mark's balls slapping against Jongin's ass with every fuck in.

Jongin pants, body twisting beneath Mark, sensations overloading him but still so _good_. His cock is hardening slowly between his legs, damn oversensitive but still _trying_. Still aroused out of his mind he doesn't know whether he wants to pull away or push back. But Mark makes that decision for him, gripping his hips tight as his cock pistons in and out of him, stretching Jongin's hole again and again and brushing against his prostate.

Jongin clenches up around him, just to feel Mark's hips stutter and hear him moan.

"Jesus," Mark pants, "fuck, Jongin."

Jongin's eyes start stinging, orgasm building in his stomach too soon after his first.

Mark swivels his hips and Jongin wails loudly, sobbing as his cock throbs, not ready for a second orgasm. Not yet.

"Come on," Mark moans, "come on."

Mark reaches around to fist Jongin's cock, jacks it off, the stimulation borderline painful, but he doesn't tell Mark to stop, fucks into Mark's fist instead, hips moving on their own.

Mark shoves the head cock directly against Jongin's prostate and the pressure in his belly snaps, his vision whites out as he cums again, dry. He distantly registers himself screaming, feels nothing else but overwhelming relief flood through him. Mark groans, hips stilling as he cums too, emptying his load in the condom inside Jongin's ass.

Mark's hand on his cock doesn't stop, until it gets too painful for Jongin to bear.

"S-stop," Jongin slurs. His head is fuzzy with white mush, his ears ringing.

Mark stops immediately, mouth ghosting over Jongin's shoulder as he pulls out. Jongin clenches out of reflex, the feeling of empty weird after being fucked like that. Lube drizzles out of his winking hole, down to the inside of his thigh and Mark moans.

"Fuck," he curses, trailing a hand down Jongin's ass. "Fuck, you're so hot."

Jongin lets Mark mandhandle him, a hand on his hip and the other on Jongin's side. He helps Jongin turn around, lying on his back and patting Jongin down gently. He makes quick work of throwing the condom away and discarding the towel.

He settles besides Jongin afterwards, pulling Jongin close as sweat cools on their skin. Jongin feels too sluggish to move but he flops half on top of Mark, tilting his head up to ask for kisses.

Mark obliges easily. They kiss, lips sliding languidly in the afterglow of sex. Bone deep satisfaction settles inside Jongin, along with a dull ache on his lower back. It'll be delicious tomorrow, especially when he asks Mark to fuck him over the kitchen table.

Mark leaves one last peck from his lips before he pulls away. Jongin likes him like this. Adorable. Hair messy and lovebites littering his chest.

"Good?" Mark murmurs, staring at Jongin's lips.

"So good." Jongin sighs, resting his head on Mark's chest again. The hand running up and down his back lulls him to a doze. He closes his eyes and sighs contently.

"We should probably shower," Mark offers after a while, "we're all sticky and sweaty."

"Lazy," Jongin mumbles.

Mark just laughs, coaxes Jongin to sit with kisses. He pecks Jongin's lips and grins when Jongin pouts, eyes crinkling adorably.

"Come on, hyung," Mark says, "I'll blow you in the shower."

Jongin has never said yes faster in his life before.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's it for now :D
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
